


That Awkward Moment When Your English Teacher is in a Broadway Musical

by StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I am not a musical theater nerd, I have no idea where this came from, I haven’t read wonder in like six years, No beta we die like mne, You don't need to know about Wonder to read this, and i love the idea of them actually being the same person, i don’t think I’ve even watched the whole movie, i’m just taking advantage of the fact that daveed diggs is in hamilton and wonder, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese/pseuds/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese
Summary: Auggie, Olivia, and Miranda go to see the Broadway musicalHamilton. However, there’s something familiar about one of the actors onstage…
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	That Awkward Moment When Your English Teacher is in a Broadway Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Me, watching Hamilton on Disney+: Hey. I know that guy. That’s the guy in Wonder.  
> Me, ten seconds later: ohohoho
> 
> Anyway, I couldn’t find any crossovers for Hamilton/Wonder on AO3, probably because everybody else is a normal person. Well, be the change you want to see in the world and all that.
> 
> (Please don’t ask me how a middle school science teacher could possibly have the time to also be a Broadway star. I have no idea. This is fanfiction and I’m here to have a good time, not a factually accurate one.)
> 
> Disclaimer: The last time I read Wonder must have been six or seven years ago, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen the full movie… so, sorry for any inconsistencies.

“And you’ll be back by eleven, right?”

“Yes.” Via said.

“You promise?”

“ _Yes_.”

“You won’t take any detours on your way back?”

“Seriously, Mom? Miranda and I will have a ten year old with us. Where else are we going to go?”

“Can we _go_ already?” I asked, and Via turned away from Mom with a huff. 

“Auggie’s right, Mom, we should go if we want to be there on time.”

“Okay– and Via, don’t forget to cover Auggie’s ears and eyes for the bad parts!”

“How? I only have two hands!”

“Well, get Miranda to help, then!”

“It’s _Hamilton_ , Mom! Every other word is bad! He’ll be fine, he goes to school in New York, he probably knows it all already!”

“All what already?” I asked.

“Mom, the subway isn’t going to wait for us! And Miranda’s already left, we have to meet her in front of the theater before–”

“Okay, okay. Have fun!”

“Bye, Mom!” I shouted as I hurried out the door. “Hey, Via, are you excited?”

“Right now, I’m stressed out,” she replied. “Let’s _go_ , Auggie.”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!”

* * *

“Via! Auggie! Over here!”

“Miranda!” I cried, running over.

“Hey, Major Tom!” she said, giving me a hug. “What’s up?”

“I’m so excited!” I said.

Miranda laughed. “Me, too!”

“Everyone at school was _so_ jealous.”

“I’ll bet,” she said, and turned to Via. “Too bad Justin couldn’t make it.”

“Yeah, well, Auggie got to come instead, so…”

“Are you going to cover his eyes and ears?”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” I demanded, and Miranda just laughed.

“Let’s go in,” she said. “We don’t want to be stuck in line outside.”

As we went into the theater, it was pretty easy to notice the way people would glance at me and then glance away really quickly. It made me sort of glad we would be sitting in a dark theater where everyone would be focused on something other than me.

The ticketer took Via’s phone, did a double take when he saw me, and quickly scanned our tickets before moving on to Miranda.

Via was undeterred. “Let’s go, Auggie,” she said, slipping her phone into her pocket. “I’ll buy you some popcorn.”

“Thanks,” I muttered.

We headed towards the concessions.

* * *

The popcorn was good, with just the right amount of butter and salt. I had already eaten most of it by the time we were allowed into the theater.

“Hey, Via,” I whispered as we took our seats, “When does it start?”

“Soon,” she whispered back, and at that second, the lights dimmed. The audience started quieting down.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a voice began, “this is your king, George III. Welcome to _Hamilton_. At this time, please silence all cell phones and other electronic devices. All photography and video recording is strictly prohibited. Thank you, and enjoy my show.”

Miranda let out a tiny excited squeal next to me, but as soon as the music started, we were all silent.

* * *

“What’s a bastard?” I asked Via during the intermission, and she made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cry of despair. 

“What?” I said.

“Why don’t you ask your mom that when you get home?” Miranda suggested. Via made the same noise, a little louder this time, and Miranda laughed.

“What?” I said again.

“Nothing,” Via said, glaring at Miranda. “Um, anyway, Auggie, that guy who played Lafayette looked kind of familiar.”

“He did? Wait, which one was Lafayette?” 

“The French guy who was rapping really fast.”

“Oh.” I tried to picture the actor and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Intermission’s ending,” Miranda said as people started filing back in. “Ready to find out how Hamilton decided to run the Treasury?”

“That sounds _really_ boring,” I said as the lights dimmed.

* * *

As the man in the purple coat rapped and strutted his way across the stage, Via leaned over to me.

“Hey, Auggie. That guy playing Jefferson? That’s the guy who looks kinda familiar.”

I squinted down at the stage. 

Now that I thought about it… that hair _did_ look familiar. And so did the beard. And the way he waved his arms. And I had _definitely_ seen that specific flounce before.

“He does, I guess,” I whispered back, and a man behind us shushed us both. Miranda shushed him right back and ignored his indignant huff.

We settled back to watch the rest of the play, but now it was really bothering me. Where had I seen this guy before? Why was his voice so familiar?

The music eventually wound down and the cast took their final bows. 

“Bye, Via! Bye, Major Tom!” Miranda called cheerfully and vanished into the crowds.

“You know what?” Via said as we got up to leave, “I think I do remember him. He looked a lot like your English teacher, Auggie. Mr. Browne, right?”

“He did not!” I said immediately. 

Via shrugged. “All right,” she said. “I guess you would know better than me.”

“That’s definitely not Mr. Browne,” I said. “Are you kidding me? Come on. No way. He’s an English teacher! The guy on stage was too cool to be _Mr. Browne_.”

“Sure, Auggie.”

“He is!”

“Whatever you say.”

“ _Via_!” I drew it out so it sounded more like _Vi-uuuuh!_

“Well, suspiciously-talented-at-singing English teachers or not–”

“ _Vi-uuuuh!_ ”

“–it’s almost eleven, we have school tomorrow, and we have to get home before Mom sends out the search parties. C’mon, Auggie.”

* * *

_BRRIIIIIING!_

“Thank _God_ ,” Jack said from beside me. “I seriously thought that that class was going to last forever. You okay?”

“I can’t move,” I said from where I was faceplanting my desk. “I’m way too tired.”

“Dude, you kinda have to,” he said. “The next class is coming in.”

“ _Ugh_.”

“Dude, Auggie, we have English, remember? We have to go.”

“Ugh.” I said again, but got up. “Did I tell you about the play last night?”

“Yup,” Jack said. “It sounded awesome.”

“It totally was. Except Via thought one of the actors looked like _Mr. Browne_. Isn’t that weird?”

“That _is_ weird,” Jack admitted. “Maybe you can ask him about it next class.”

“Dude, seriously? No way. What would I say?”

“I don’t know. Just ask.”

“No way.”

Jack shrugged as we got to the door. “Whatever.”

He opened the door and we headed into the classroom.

“Hey, guys!” Summer called, coming up to us. “Mr. Browne’s late today.” 

“Oh, good, I can sleep,” I said, making a beeline for my desk. “Wake me up when he gets here.”

I could hear Summer and Jack talking together, but couldn’t concentrate on it.

“Hey, guys, sorry for being late.”

I looked up just as Mr. Browne walked in.

Well… it wasn’t really a walk.

It was more like… a _strut_.

A very, very _familiar_ strut.

I let my head slam back down on my desk. 

_I’m not confronting the possibility that I spent my night watching my English teacher sing words that I don’t even know the meaning of on stage. I am so not dealing with this today._

“So,” Mr. Browne said, smiling around at us all, “What’d I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of what I’ve written on AO3 so far has been analyses, so this is a pretty big divergence from what I usually write. Please let me know how I did!


End file.
